


Biggest Dick in Hell

by Endr50



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) Has A Large Cock, Anal Sex, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Explicit Sexual Content, He packin' that MONSTER SHMEAT LEMME TELL YA, Homosexuality, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), It's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it, Large Cock, M/M, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex-Favorable Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Size Kink, Size Queen Angel Dust, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), We need more big-dicked Alastor in this world goddamnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endr50/pseuds/Endr50
Summary: Angel, being the seasoned slut he is, acquires a craving for... large partners. Little does he know that his biggest prize yet is waiting for him right under his nose, wearing a red suit and a sinister grin.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	1. Biggest Dick In Hell

"Ugh." Angel muttered to himself after setting down yet another shot glass of watered-down vodka. “Ya _sure_ there ain’t anything stronger in this fuckin’ dump?”

“Already told ya, **no**.” replied the feline barkeep across from him. “The princess and her uptight bride keep it that way on purpose. And stop fuckin’ complaining to me about it! I have to deal with this shit just as much as you do!” Husk punctuated his remark with a swig from his own flask. He wondered how long he could keep up his secret of smuggling in whiskey from outside.

“Well in that case, I’m done here.” Angel said, quickly standing up from his seat. “Make sure to holler at me if Charles and Vags stock this place up with anything interesting.”

“Wouldn’t bet on it. And trust me, I know a thing or two about shitty bets.” Husk retorted with a scoff, not even bothering to look up from his exhilarating session of tabletop polishing.

Expecting to get wasted, Angel retreated to his room with nothing more than a disappointing buzz. He was never one to shy away from a stiff drink or five, but he _really_ needed it now. Why, you ask? 

Because he needed some dick.

And sure, he was guaranteed to receive a steady stream of just that given his line of work, but that was normal dick. Run-of-the-mill dick. Everyday dick. Angel was a whore of _class_ , a slut with _standards_. That wasn’t gonna cut it.

He needed a **big** dick. Something that would stretch him to the absolute limit. Something that would absolutely **wreck** him. He wanted nothing more than to take it up the ass and feel it in his **throat**. But that was exactly the problem! “Where would you ever find something like that in this piece a’ shit fuckin’ hotel?!” Angel yelled in his head.

Whatever. Probably best to just drop it, get to your room, and fall into a half-drunken slumber, he thought to himself as he reached, turned and pushed on the doorknob. 

“Huh, this doesn’t look like my room.” Were his first thoughts upon entering the room.

“Where’s Fat Nuggets?” Was his second.

“Why do I hear static? Was his thi-  
  


Uh-oh.

Angel’s eyes quickly focused on the bed in the room. More specifically, the incredibly powerful radio demon who was sleeping on it. Even more specifically, the _very undressed_ incredibly powerful radio demon who was sleeping on it. 

Angel let out a quiet “Eep!” as he instinctively turned himself around 180 degrees and went to walk out the door. Before he stopped himself, that is. It dawned on him then and there that he had never seen Alastor naked. Sure Angel’s made countless jokes about getting in his pants, but he never actually thought he would get the chance. Until now…

Angel tip-toed back into the room, doing his absolute best not to wake the slumbering demon. A blanket covered Alastor’s lower half, so Angel could only get a good look at his torso. To no one’s surprise, he had a lithe build that, despite being heavily scarred, still managed to remain elegant in its own strange, hellish way. Angel was also pleasantly surprised by his musculature. Alastor wasn’t a beefcake by any means, but his arms, chest and toned stomach conveyed a hidden strength under that lean frame of his.

“Goddamn Smiles, and just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter…” Angel thought as he soaked in the view. But something else was swiftly recapturing his attention, and that was the ever-present mystery of what was hiding under that pesky blanket.

Angel wanted to tear that blanket off of him and see once and for all what that radio demon was packing like nothing else. But unfortunately, dear readers, you might think that doing such a thing would have the adverse consequence of making Angel a massive fucking creep. And you’d be absolutely right. 

But this is porn, so who gives a shit, right? Onwards.

Angel’s fingers delicately grasped the edge of Alastor’s bedsheets, and at an agonizingly slow speed, began to peel them back. “Heh, wouldn’t even be surprised if Al’s got a baby dick down there,” the spider-slut thought as he continued to lift the sheets. “I mean, I _guess_ i’d be disappointed, but god **damn** I would never let him live that dow-”

Alastor’s cock was now exposed to Angel in its entirety.

“ **_Holy fucking jackpot._ **” were the only words to pop into Angel’s mind.

Before his eyes was a 16-inch long, soda can-thick log of meat. And he was as soft as can be! Angel was completely dumbfounded by the sheer size of the veritable **beast** that laid before him, and his own dick found itself rapidly hardening at the mere sight of it. And if that wasn’t enough, that oversized shaft was accompanied by a pair of balls that rivaled cantaloupes in size.

“M-monstercock~...” Angel reflexively moaned out loud almost as fast as he covered his mouth with all four hands after moaning it. But it was already too late.

“Mmh...w-wha..?” Alastor mumbled as he was slowly pulled out of his dreamy haze. Angel, meanwhile, was paralyzed in fear.

“ **_This is it. Holy fuck I’m dead. He’s gonna fuckin’ kill me. He’s gonna kill me and no one’ll find the body. Oh Jesus Christ this monster-cocked sonofabitch is probably gonna make it look like an accident holy fucking sh-_ **”

Angel’s panicked inner ramblings were abruptly cut off by a low, hearty chuckle.

“Enjoying the view, my dear?”

“ **_OHGODI’MSORRYPLEASEDON’TKILLME!_ **” Was the only amalgamation of the English language Angel could semi-coherently convey.

“Well, so much for surprise seduction…” Alastor thought to himself, ears drooping ever-so-slightly. “Ugh, I- Angel, sweetheart, I’m not gonna kill you, I was-”

“ **_I’lldoanythin’yawantpleasejustdon’ttellanyoneaboutthisjustpleasedon’tkillme-_ **”

“ ** _ANGEL._** ” The radio demon said in a booming, commanding tone, quickly shutting the spider-slut up. “I’m not going to hurt you dearie, in fact I’m quite surprised that you somehow worked up the courage to pull something like this off, high stakes action does make for some good entertainment, after all.” Alastor said, donning one of his signature wicked grins. “But if I recall correctly, I asked you a question.” He sat up straight, causing the considerable weight of his dick to hang off the edge of the bed, dangling between his thighs like some obscenely overstuffed sausage. “Were you enjoying the view?”

“Y-yeah…” Angel replied with a whimper, his mind overtaken by lust and fear in equal measure. “Yeah I was…”

“And what about it did you enjoy, my dear?” Alastor teased, stretching his body and putting _everything_ on display. 

“Your...Y-Your dick... it’s fuckin’-”

“Big?” Al questioned with another smug smile that made Angel wanna punch him in the teeth and climb him like a tree at the same time.

“B-Big?” Angel scoffed. “Al, that thing is fuckin’ **enormous** . If I wasn’t so goddamn turned on I’d tell ya to see a doctor. That **can’t** be normal.”

Alastor’s dick responded to Angel’s praise with a hungry **throb** , making Angel’s mouth water as he watched the hulking beast in front of him begin to fatten and grow.

“Want to see it get even bigger, my little doe?” Alastor said in a breathy tone, his face inches away from Angel’s. That statement made something in Angel’s mind break as he collapsed face-first onto Alastor’s monstercock, licking, kissing, and moaning into it as it continued to steadily grow in an intimidating, pulsing rhythm.

“Hhholy f-fuck, Al…” Angel whined as he stroked the beastly shaft with all four hands while simultaneously engaging in an intense makeout session with the head of his cock. “This thing would put **_horses_ **to shame…oh god I fucking love it!”

“Hng...y-you’re definitely quite g-AH!-good at this...” Alastor admitted. It took quite a lot of work to get a dick of the radio demon’s calibre hard, but the seasoned whore in between his legs was getting the job done in record time! “Say what you will about that damned spider, Alastor…” He mused to himself. “...but he sure knows how to suck a d-NGH!-dick~...”

Before either of them knew it, Alastor’s cock was standing at full mast, measuring in at a monstrous 24 inches, with the girth of a 1.5 liter bottle. “H-Holy shit, Al! Where the fuck didya even _hide_ this beast? Actually, don’t tell me, the less I know. Let’s work on getting this monster inside me!”

“Are you sure you don’t want any lubrication, little doe?” Alastor chuckled as he pulled Angel under him, laying the enormity of his cock over Angel’s back, damn near knocking the wind out of his lungs from the weight. “This might **hurt**.”

“Fuck the lube, baby.” Angel said as he looked back with a determined yet nervous smile on his face. “I **want** it to hurt.”

Alastor gripped as much of the base of his shaft as he could, and redirected the massive head to the entrance of Angel’s eagerly waiting hole. “Be careful what you wish for.”

“Wait, w-whaddya me- **AH!** ” Angel yelped as Alastor gave a sharp thrust and popped the first couple of inches into his already stretched-out ass. “OH **_FFFUCK!_ **” Was all he could muster.

Alastor was not a patient demon, and any time Angel’s poor hole would try to squeeze the oversized intruder out, he would just start thrusting harder, sinking more and more of his cock into Angel’s body. “ **H-HUGE! F-FUCKING HUGE COCK!** ** _JESUS_** **THAT’S BIG!** **DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP FUCKING M-MMPH?!** ” Was all Angel could say in his euphoric haze before Alastor roughly shoved three fingers into his screaming mouth.

“Sshhhh, my dear, stop making so much noise or the others might hear~” Alastor whispered into Angel’s ear. But with over a foot of immensely thick cock being barraged in and out of his abused hole, he couldn’t keep quiet even if his life depended on it! “ **mmmmMMMMMMMPH! SHO BIG! IT’SH TOO MUUUUUUCH!** ” 

“Ohohoho, too much you say? _I’ll show you too much._ ” Alastor said before sinking another six inches of monsterdick into Angel’s destroyed ass.

“ **UNGH! UNGH! AH! OH GAWWWWWD! DADDY!** ” Angel’s mind was now completely gone, and in its stead replaced with the living manifestation of fucked-out bliss. He could see Al’s cock bulging out his belly, rearranging his organs to make space for his gigantic fuckstick. 

“Breathe, my Angel, just breathe.” Alastor reassured his lover whilst wrecking him with a cock thicker than either of their thighs. “I’ve almost got it all the way in, just stay there and- hhhah- take me like a good little doe.”

Angel sobbed tears of joy as Alastor hammered the rest of his huge prick into its rightful place. “ **SO! FUCKING! BIIIIIIIGNNNNNNGGGHHH!!!** ” Angel bucked and thrashed in Alastor’s arms as the radio demon’s hips finally made contact with Angel’s ass. Alastor’s dick felt like it was in Angel’s _chest_ . Actually, scratch that, it probably _was_ in his chest.

Alastor let out a roaring, triumphant laugh. “Well _done,_ my dear Angel! I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone do _that_ before!” But Angel wasn’t listening. He was too busy trying to survive with a dick the size of a fencepost up his ass. But he did it. All he wanted was to get annihilated by a giant cock, and by god he got just that. 

“But I’m not done yet. You’re going to take every last inch of this dick until I cum. You think you can do that, my lovely little _slut_?”

“ **Y-YES! YES I WILL! J-JUST KEEP FUCKING ME!** ”

“Now that, I can do.” Alastor said as he held Angel down into a mating press, and pummeled all 24 inches of his ridiculously huge dick into his screaming, moaning and crying wreck of a partner. 

“ **AH! AH! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!** ”

“Hmph, you’re awfully tight, you know that?”

“ **I’M NOT-AAAHHHH-TIGHT! YOU’RE JUST-NNNNNNGGGHH-FUCKING HUGE!** ”

“Oh right, hahaha! Silly me, I tend to forget sometimes.”

“ **FU-U-UCK Y-YOU, YOU ELEPHANT-HUNG PIECE OF S-SHIT!**

“Now now, Angel, language!”

**30 minutes later…**

“I’m-hah-getting close, Angel. You want it inside or-ngh!-out?

“ **I-inside baby, p-AHHOHMYGOD-PLEASE! FILL ME UP!** ” Angel desperately yelled, or rather he would yell if he hadn’t worn out his voice from screaming at the top of his lungs for half an hour. He gripped four separate handfuls of the bedsheets, and was shaking like crazy under the pressure of Alastor’s rampaging thrusts.

“Alright then, little doe. Here! It! **Comes!** ” Alastor said as he opened the floodgates. His cock thickened even further inside of Angel’s utterly worn-out hole, eliciting a final scream from the wrecked spider as the radio demon emptied himself inside of his lover. It was as if a fire hydrant had broken inside of his body, powerful waves of demon semen rocketing up his stomach. Angel felt the pressure inside of him increase until he felt fit to burst, but Alastor just kept cumming…

And cumming…

And cumming…

And cumm- **HRK!**

Angel felt a stream of thick, potent cum shoot up his throat, filling up his mouth! Alastor’s cock was so intensely thick that it prevented any cum from seeping out of his ass, leaving his immense orgasm only one method of escape. Angel began to panic, he had no other choice! He just had to open his mouth and-

“ **_BLECH!_ **” was the only noise Angel could make as he retched up liter after liter of Alastor’s cum onto the bedsheets.

“Tsk tsk, just couldn’t hold it all in, could you? Can’t say I blame you though, I’m not sure anyone can, ahahaha!” Alastor mocked as he began to withdraw his monstercock from Angel’s ass.

**“UUUNNNNNNNGGGGGHHhhhhhhhhh~...** ” Was forced out of Angel’s mouth as the obscene invader was dragged back out of his insides. With a loud **_SCHLORP_ **, Alastor’s cock was finally free, sending a torrent of leftover cum pouring out of his gaped-beyond-all-recognition asshole.

Alastor gave another stretch, put on a fresh suit, and walked towards the door. “That was fun, my little doe, but I have some business to attend to. A trio of imps have become involved with hell royalty, and I want information. But if you ever want to do this again..."

_"All you need to do is beg_.”

He swung the door behind him, laughing heartily as he strolled down one of the hotel’s many hallways.

Angel was in love.

  
  



	2. Angel Gets Fucked (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their previous fling, Alastor wants more.

Alastor paced the halls of the Hazbin rather rapidly, sweating a bit as he anxiously strode towards the bar situated in the lobby. He needed a drink right about now to relieve the…”pressure” he was currently under.

As he entered the ground floor, he waved at the half-passed out feline manning (catting?) the bar. “Good evening, Husker! I’m afraid I’m going to have to pester you for a quick drink, something on the strong side, if you would!”

“W-wha…?” Husk said as he snapped out of his catnap, remembering yet again that a job as a bartender being his eternal damnation wasn’t just some strange fever dream he had. “Oh, yeah, sure thing. Comin’ right up, Al.” He quickly threw together shots of various liqueurs into a single glass and passed it to the other side of the countertop. “The usual.” Husk stated as he placed the finishing touch on Alastor’s drink: a little hawaiian umbrella. Al loved that fuckin’ umbrella. He almost killed someone the last time Husk forgot it. 

“Thank you, my dear friend! You know I can always count on you!” Alastor said as he took a seat at the bar…

… and emitted a deep, _loud_ rumbling noise.

“What the fuck was that?” Husk said as he stared wide-eyed at Al, ears perked up.

“Oh, nothing, nothing, hahaha!” Alastor quickly replied, as he nervously looked away and waved dismissively with one hand. “I just haven’t had anything to eat today, that’s all!” Al knocked back his drink in about as much time as it took Husk to prepare it. Fuck, he could feel his pants tightening. He needed to leave, fast.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m afraid I have to get going. I am a fairly busy bee, after all! Thanks again for the drink, Husker!” Alastor exclaimed as he stood up, turned around and waved goodbye.

Al was in a bit of a rush, you see. Whenever the Radio Demon was out and about, he would… enlist the help of illusory spells in order to conceal the true nature of his endowment.

In layman’s terms, he used magic to help hide the absolutely massive bulge in between his thighs caused by none other than his one-of-a-kind monstercock. Typically, these spells could stay active 24/7, but there was a problem.

Alastor’s previous fling with Angel a few days prior was doing something to him. It made him horny as **fuck** , and the spell was beginning to falter. He didn’t have much time left before he ripped right out of his pants!

Oh, and that loud rumbling noise from earlier? It didn’t come from his stomach.

It came from his _gigantic, heaving balls_ , churning unspeakable amounts of cum with every passing moment.

As he reached down and grabbed a handful of his steadily swelling package, the deer-stud made a decision. He began a determined walk towards the room of the only demon in Hell slutty enough to handle him. **_All_ **of him.

Alastor made his way to Angel’s room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Soooo, you and the Radio Demon, huh?” Cherri teased on the other side of the phone line.

“Ugh, relax babe! It’s not like we’re _dating_ or anything, we just fucked, that’s all!” Angel replied in a defensive tone. 

“You literally told me you wanted to marry his dick.”

“Yeah, his **dick** , not him! Besides, I’m pretty sure romance ain’t even Al’s thing.”

“But what if it was?”

“Well- I mean… Ugh, look, whatever. All I can say right now is that he gave me some of the most mindblowing sex I’ve ever had in my life. Both of em’.”

“Woof~, that means a lot, comin’ from you. Ya mind introducing me to him at some point if he stays at ‘boytoy’ status?”

“Oh trust me, you couldn’t even handle him, _sweetheart_.”

“Try me, _whore!”_

Angel let out a cackle. “Babe, him fuckin’ you would be like parkin’ a car inside a trash can.” The both of them howled in laughter.

“Hey, fuck you!” Cherri said in between giggle fits. “At least I don’t pride myself on how loose I can make my asshole!”

“Oh yeah? At least I don’t keep my hol-”

**BANG!**

“Hey what the- who the fuck is that!?” Angel yelled as he swung his head around to face the door that had been slammed open. He almost fainted at what he saw.

Alastor stood at the doorway, breathing heavily and blushing madly. His facial expression was overcome with rampant lust, burning with a hellish desire to **breed** Angel into the ground. But Angel didn’t even notice, because he wasn’t looking at Alastor’s face.

He was looking at the utterly gigantic bulge tenting his pants out to the point where they were bursting at the seams!

“H-Hey Cherri…I gotta call you back, hun.”

“Why? What’s going on? Who’s there with you?”

“ **Daddy’s home~** ”

Cherri let out an audible sigh muffled by the phone transmission. “Just make sure you leave an ice pack ready for your asshole this time.” she said as she hung up.

“ **_You’d better be ready to finish what you started, darling~_ **” Alastor huffed, his dick visibly bucking and throbbing in its increasingly smaller and smaller cage. 

“Ya know I don’t like to leave anything hangin’, stud. Especially somethin’ like **this.** ” Angel moaned out, punctuating his sentence by grabbing Alastor’s waistband and pulling themselves closer together. “So here’s whatcha gonna do: you’re gonna whip that monster of yours out, and **_wreck_ ** my holes with it until I forget where I am. How’s that sound, **_Smiles~?_ ** ”  
  


Alastor could only let out a low, animalistic growl in response as he thrust his arms out to grab Angel by the hips, and pulled him into a fiery, passionate kiss. Angel worked on unbuckling his belt and slowly peeling the pants off of his obscenely bloated package. Soon, the beast was out in its entirety. 

“I swear Al, this fuckin’ thing gets bigger every time I see it~...” Angel whimpered in sheer awe and admiration. It truly was one of the most beautiful things Angel had seen in his depraved second life. Two feet in length, and so fat that Angel wondered if what was about to happen was even physically possible all over again. It’s the kind of frightened determination one gets when defending themself from a wild animal, or accidentally looking down when scaling a tall cliff. Or, y’know, taking a massive fucking dick.

Angel’s fight or flight response kicked in at the prospect of taking Alastor’s monster all over again. And of course, Angel chose to **fight**. 

He began by slobbering all over the cantaloupe-sized head of Al’s cock, stretching his own jaw out to an insane degree to fit just a _fraction_ of his length. He moaned and choked around Alastor’s mighty girth, sending soft vibrations throughout his bulging shaft, and causing his cock to fire off geyser after geyser of precum down Angel’s throat. Eventually though, he had to pull back in a coughing fit.

“Jesus, Al! You’d better not fill me up on precum alone. Ya know I want the _real thing~_ ” Angel groaned as he hefted one of Alastor’s huge cum tanks, the touch causing them to audibly gurgle, his tsunami of sperm clearly desperate to escape their overcrowded prison.

“Nngh…” Alastor softly moaned as he clenched his hands over the silky bed sheets. “P-please, my dear, let me-”

“Let you what, big boy? Stuff this gigantic thing in me? Absolutely skewer me on your monstercock? Mmmmmaybe…” Angel teased with a giggle. “Just one more thing, sit right there!”

Angel hopped up and walked over to his closet, grabbing a belt. “W-what are you going to do with that- **AH** !” Alastor yelped as Angel wrapped the belt around the tree trunk-like base of his cock, and _pulling_ on it to tighten.

“No way I’m finding a cockring big enough to fit you, so this’ll just have to do.” Angel said as he watched Alastor struggle and buck against his new restraint, watching with pure glee as Alastor’s shaft thickened even further, easily surpassing the circumference of Angel’s thigh, and becoming worryingly close to both of them combined.

“Damnit, Angel! W-What the hell did you do?!” Alastor whined as his cock wildly pulsed within its confines.

“Don’t worry about that for now, stud. Now…” Angel sprawled onto the bed, digging his face into the sheets and lifting his perfect, round ass up high. He used two hands to grab handfuls of the bedsheets for support, and the other two to reach back and spread his ass, presenting his ready-to-be-ruined hole to Alastor.

“... **come and wreck me~** ”

The Radio Demon didn’t need to be told what to do twice. He seized Angel by his hips and shoved the mammoth head of his dick up against the soft, plush surface of Angel’s ass. He pushed, and _pushed_ , and **_pushed_ **, but it just wasn’t budging. His cock was becoming far too thick to even fit inside of the moaning spider-slut beneath him.

“Don’t you fuckin’ _DARE_ start teasin’ me now, Al! **PUT IT IN**!

“I’m t-trying, my little doe! Th-That belt! It made it too-nngh!-thick! L-Let me just…” Alastor said as he adjusted his position and…

**_SLAM!_ **

...plunged the head of his cock into Angel’s ass, insta-gaping the poor slut’s hole!

“ **NNNNNGGGHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** ” Angel howled from a near-unbearable concoction of pain and pleasure from being re-acquainted with the biggest fucking slab of cockmeat he had ever encountered. “O-OH GOD! **FUCK** ! STILL TOO GODDAMN **_BIG_ ** _**!**_ S-SLOW DOWN!” He screamed, losing all of the previous composure and confidence from before.

But Alastor was **_done_ ** going slow. He started to give **powerful, gut-busting** thrusts, sinking deeper and deeper into Angel’s abused hole, with Alastor’s shaft getting thicker and thicker as he got closer to the base.

“ **_F-FUCK_ ** _!_ **HHHHAAAAAAAAHHH! T-TOO FUCKING HUGE, DADDY! YOU’RE GONNA-HNNNNNGGGHH!-RIP ME OPEN! SPLIT ME IN T-TWO!**

The Radio Demon’s colossal cock was _rampaging_ through Angel’s guts now, bucking and flexing inside of him, absolutely mashing up his insides! His dick was also spewing a near-constant stream of precum into the overwhelmed slut, plastering Angel’s stomach with an intimidating reminder of what’s to _cum_ . Al’s cock was almost completely inside of his spasming lover at this point, having to roughly _slam_ into the shaking body beneath him just to gain an inch or two of progress.

“ **_Haaaaahh~, take me to the base, darling._ ** ” Alastor moaned, almost as deep in bliss as he was in Angel. “ **_I know y-you can do it, I know you can t-take me!_ **” 

“ **_SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIT!_ ** **DON’T YOU DARE FUCKIN’ STOP. KEEP! PUSHING!** ” Angel screamed, gritting his teeth and pulling at the bedsheets so hard that they began to tear. “ **I NEED IT! O-OH GOD! ALL OF IT! PLEASE, DADDY!** ”

Alastor was _so_ close now, all that remained outside of Angel’s obliterated hole was the portion of his base covered up by the belt. But his lust-fried brain could only tell him to push even _harder_ , only making the trunk of his gargantuan dick swell up further, pushing the strained belt to its absolute limits!

“ **_Hnnngggaaaaahh~ A-almost…_ **” Al softly breathed as the belt began to visibly expand, the metal in the buckles began to creak and groan, the leather began to tear, and before either of them knew it… 

**_SNAP!_ ** The belt constraining Alastor’s hulking erection broke and sent pieces flying all over the room! But more importantly, he was finally able to sink himself entirely inside of Angel with one final, _brutal,_ **_bone-rattling_ **thrust.

“ **_OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!_ ** ” Angel _wailed_ , tears now streaming down his face caused by a mind-melting mixture of pain, accomplishment, and sheer physical exertion. He felt like he’d just ran a fucking marathon, twice!

“ **_A-Ah! T-Thank you, my little doe. You’re the only one who can do that. The-ngh!-only one…_ **” Alastor mewled as he poured out his appreciation for the spider-slut’s… elasticity. If Angel wasn’t actively trying to not pass out, he’d probably find it pretty adorable. One of the most infamous and powerful demons in the Nine Circles, brought to putty in his hands. Although… 

“ **HNG! AH! OH! FUCK! HUGE! COCK! DADDY! NNNGGGHHHAAAAAA!!!** ” 

… Angel wasn’t too composed himself at this point either as Alastor held him down and began to _properly_ fuck him, pistoning the poor slut with two feet of incomprehensibly thick meat, sending a fat cockbulge nearly up to his _chest!_ Alastor’s monstercock was knocking the wind out of Angel’s lungs with every battering ram-like thrust, causing him to see stars. Angel was losing himself to this, feeling the world around his dissolve into pure euphoria. He completely lost track of time, seconds blended into minutes that blended into… maybe hours? He wasn’t quite sure. But he was quickly snapped back to reality as Al spoke up again.

“ **I’m going… going to cum, my dear!** **_B-Brace yourself!_ **”

But Angel had no time to prepare. As soon as he heard those words, he felt a _hot,_ **_thick_ ** stream of cum pulse through Alastor’s beastly shaft and _hosed_ Angel’s insides. He quickly felt pressure build in his stomach as the Radio Demon’s excessive orgasm refused to cease. Angel felt the ridiculous amount of semen travel up his stomach, and hit the back of his throat. “ **_Well…_ ** ” The stretched-out slut thought to himself. “ **_...looks like this is gonna be a repeat of last ti-_ **” 

“ ** _HUUUUURRRRKKKK!_** ” Is the closest thing I could possibly type to the sound Angel made as gallons of Alastor’s potent cum rocketed out of his mouth! “ ** _Good fucking god!_** **_How much of this shit is he gonna shoot through me?!_** ” Angel said in his head as he simultaneously reminded himself to breathe through his nose to avoid, y’know, literally drowning in Al’s thick cum.

After what felt like an eternity to Angel (but was really like, a solid 5 minutes), Al’s orgasm finally died down. Yet he still remained as hard as steel and fully embedded in Angel’s gaped ass, slowly rocking his hips from side to side, continuing to shift his monster meat around his slut’s guts.

“ **_Haaaaaaahhhhhh… Hnnnnggg~_ ** ” Angel moaned in the bliss of his afterglow. “ **_S-so fucking big, daddy… w-wanna marry that dick…~_ **”

Alastor could only let out a low, smooth chuckle. “You said that last time, my little Angel.”

Romance still wasn’t his thing… but Angel?

Yeah, maybe Angel was his thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger slips* oops haha it happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> What in the fuck did I just write.
> 
> Lemme know if you liked that, or something. 
> 
> I need sleep.


End file.
